Take Flight
by Citie Lights
Summary: "Humans often come seeking impossible favors, most more selfish than the last. I simply ask one thing in return. I would say it's a bargain. Power, gold, love, revenge, all for just one small taste of humanity. They never miss it."
1. Chapter 1

It was always the same. Purple orbs tinged with red, swirling flames licking at the blackness of it's pupils. These eyes, for that's what they seemed, never faltered. They stare at me, through me, gaining such depth while mine become clouded with... something. Something I can't quite pinpoint. Yet as the darkness creeps into my vision I begin to recognize the emotion. As sheer terror consumes me I begin to quake and to burn. Intellectually I know there is no use in screaming, no one will hear me, but as the fire burns in my body, my heart, my soul, I can't find a single reason not to. So I scream. The fire consumes me, and I scream. I let the agony I feel rip from my throat, then all is black.

Vaguely I hear someone calling my name and vaguely I recognize the voice as male. I can feel the floor under me and I know were I human my throat would be raw from the screaming. As it is I can finally say that I am certainly very glad I'm not. I feel strong arms on either side of me pulling me to my feet. It takes a moment to orient myself once again but as I do I can feel the shame filling my gut and suddenly the floor is very interesting. In truth I'm terrified, terrified of seeing the horror and sorrow reflected in the faces of my family. I'm terrified of seeing my mother's face frozen, tears brimming yet unable to fall. These visions always hit her the hardest. She could do nothing to help me and after living as long as she has feeling helpless does not come often.

"Alice…" I finally raise my head to meet the glistening black eyes of Jasper. As always whenever these visions came he had to endure everything that I had to. On his knees he stared at me, face contorted in agony. We locked eyes and he let out a tight smile that came across as more of a grimace. Next to him stood Edward looking grim as ever. This was always the hardest part, seeing the effect these visions have on my family. Over the last hundred years we assumed they would stop but instead they seem to be becoming more frequent. Unfortunately for them Edward and Jasper get front row seats to my inner torment. That's not to say the rest of the family has it easy. I can't imagine watching three of your family members convulse in complete agony is easy. Even Emmett, who always seems to be smirking, looks grim by the end of the evening. Rosalie simply looks annoyed. We all know she's also bothered but she's just too stubborn to show it.

"I'm sorry." The words had barely slipped from my mouth before Esme was holding me in a bone crushing hug. Dry sobs racked her petite frame as I held her staring helplessly over her shoulder. Locking eyes with Carlisle who was smiling softly I beckoned him over. As soon as his arms were around me I felt four other sets of arms encircling us.

Esme pulled back and looked at me, her golden orbs shining brightly with tears and worry. "You have nothing to be sorry for dear, I'm just glad you're alright now." She stroked my short hair softly before tugging gently and letting out a short laugh. With so little effort she broke the ice that seemed to keep our family imprisoned. Everyone parted looking a little sheepish and quite frankly a bit exhausted from the nights events. My heart swelled with joy as their slight laughter rang so beautifully in my ears.

Carlisle cleared his throat slightly effectively gaining our attention before addressing us all. "As you all know we can never stay in one place for too long. Unfortunately we have reached our limit for occupation in this town. The townsfolk are starting to get suspicious. I think it best to leave immediately." He glanced at each of us in turn before continuing. "In light of the recent frequency of Alice's visions I have decided to seek answers with old… acquaintances in England. My resources say there's a school in a small town near the castle we will be residing in."

At this Emmett exploded with excitement. "We get to move out of this place and we get a castle! This is the best day ever!" He then turned to look at me and his excited grin turned more in to a sheepish smile as he had the sense to look abashed. "I meant.. You know… I didn't mean… I'm gonna just go play some video games.." Turning away he left presumably to his room. Smirking and chuckling softly Rose was soon to follow her mate. She turned to look at all of us, "He can never keep his foot out of his mouth can he?" Laughing like mad she followed her mate upstairs, hopefully to comfort the poor boy.

"We leave tomorrow." My eyes snapped up to Carlisle. We have never left a place with so much haste. It was a little disconcerting. Glancing at Edward and Jasper I could tell they felt the same.

"So soon Carlisle? We've hardly packed." I began to think of the mountains of clothes in my closet. Even with vampire speed it would take hours. Edward chuckled quietly, obviously trying to hide his amusement. I glared playfully at him and stuck my tongue out. At this he full out laughed and hugged me.

"Don't worry pixie, we'll get you new clothes. We'll even go…" he leaned in closer to whisper in my ear, "shopping." At this Jasper and even Esme joined in his laughter while my eyes undoubtedly lit up with the prospect of my favorite hobby. Some time later we split ways, all exhausted from the days events. Thinking back I shuddered, those visions were becoming more and more frequent and with each vision they seemed to become more and more intense. I could feel a frown cutting across my features as I thought on it. They were so strange, so vivid, so terrifying, I could hardly remove them from my thoughts. Surely Edward must be annoyed my dwelling. I know I would be.

Carlisle says he has "friends" that could help. I began to ponder on just who these friends might be. As far as we know he had cut most ties to all that live in England, well save a few at least. It seemed odd to me that he would want to return to a land that he so resented. While he never admitted it Jasper had told me many a time how much he dreaded a return to the land of his birth. I could see why. With a past like his I wouldn't be so fond to go home. Lucky, or rather unlucky, for me I can't remember my human existence.

As time wore on my thoughts shifted to this new school we would be attending. After having gone through countless years of high school the joke was beginning to grow old. I would never know how my siblings could stand this town after town, decade after decade. I let my mind wander over every subject I could possibly think of just praying that I wouldn't settle on my visions. Again I thanked the fact that I wasn't human or tonight I would surely dream of those eyes. Those horrible, beautiful eyes. I shuddered again for what seemed like the millionth time tonight and went back to letting my mind wander.


	2. Chapter 2

The plane ride seemed to last for weeks not hours. Being frozen in time as we are everything seems to flow differently. The others say time blurs by, never stopping on one moment for too long. For me every second seems like an eternity. It may be because I see everything before it happens. It's never too clear but it's always there. In the back of my head. A small glimpse here, a name there, it's tedious. It's like playing Texas Hold' Em. The anticipation for that next card is murder. Only I don't get to fold if it's a bad hand. I'm forced to live with whatever is thrown my way. What makes is worse is being unable to change a damn thing. The future isn't written in stone, humans and vampires alike are fickle creatures, ever changing their minds. More often than not I get my visions too late to change anything for better or worse.

"I HAD YOU! I know I did! This game is shit!" Emmett roared breaking me from my reverie. I looked up at him and noticed he, Jasper and Edward were playing some game on their xcube or whatever it is. I also noticed that he had crushed the controller he had been using and from the smirk on Jasper's face I would say that he had been the one to kill Emmett, removing him from the game. The crushed controller which had previously been in his hand was now scattered across the living room. I couldn't help a small smile at his childish actions. Rose on the other hand peaked over her car magazine and glared at him.

"Emmett sit down, it's just a game." Emmett who had looked like he was going to start throwing a tantrum immediately sat back down on the couch still grumbling under his breath about the "shit game" and "lag" that had caused him to lose. I laughed lightly drawing much of his unwanted attention. He sent a dark grin my way and I knew what he was planning, no vision needed.

"Don't you dare." I said backing slowly from the arm chair I had been previously resting on. "I mean it damnit you stay the hell away from me Emmett Cullen." I nearly shouted still backing away. Unfortunately for me his steps matched each of mine and in a blur of motion I was already in his arms. His fingers dug in to my sides drawing out an embarrassing squeal as he continued to tickle me.

"Damnit I give, I give! I'm sorry!" I was trying my hardest to escape from his hold but to no avail. Time to play dirty. Using what strength I had left I reached my one free hand up to ruffle his dark hair. He immediately jumped off me trying to straighten out his hair.

"Fuck Alice I was just messin' around!" Rose reached up and pulled him in to her lap flattening his unruly curls. The scene was laughable. A great bear of a man sitting on such a small girls lap. I couldn't help it, I started laughing again. Uncontrollably. The others looked over and started laughing as well, even Rose who was trying her hardest not to. Emmett sat in her lap pouting as we all laughed at his expense. That only made us laugh harder. Were we able to we would be in tears by now. Esme having heard the commotion came downstairs to check on us.

"What is going on down here?" She asked, looking around at all of us. Her perplexed look started us up again. The image of three grown vampires rolling on the floor in near tears must have been a bit much for her because soon after she just shook her head and walked away shouting a "Don't break the furniture!" Behind her.

After we had calmed down the boys went back to their games, Rose went back to her magazine and I went back to my thoughts. Carlisle and Esme had been gone most of the day and weren't expected to come back till nearly 3 a.m., more than likely they were settling us in, enrolling us in school, looking for a hospital for Carlisle to work in and probably to get some alone time in. There is no privacy in a home full of vampires. Even if your home is a castle. All our extra senses kind of ruin the mood. Except of course for Emmett and Rosalie. They could and probably would. do it anywhere. It certainly wasn't the best thing to imagine so let's not.

After several more hours of gaming, reading and thinking alike it was time for this new school. The fact that I have an appointment with Carlisle's friend afterwards made the whole ordeal a little less tiring. The school itself was miles away from our home, nestled snuggly between the hills and country side of eastern England. The landscape was gorgeous, plenty of hunting grounds it looked. The prospect of hunting made me excited. I didn't much need to feed again but being able to run and jump to my fullest extent, being free as I am when I'm hunting, was exhilarating. Quite possibly my second favorite thing to do. Right below shopping of course. Which speaking of we had gotten to do! Looking at my closet now it's swollen to the point of bursting. Absolutely perfect.

Finally we arrived at the school. Driving takes so much longer than running it's irritating. What could have been a five minute trip turned in to forty five minutes by car. As we got out I took a good look at the building. Frankly it was fucking enormous. The building had to have been at least five stories tall made of large gray bricks and glass, and it seemed perfectly round. I could see and smell the humans inside but strangely enough no one ventured on to the courtyard. As we walked in to the building I could feel myself being bathed in the stares that we normally receive. I could hear the curious whispers and practically feel the appreciative glances slide over my skin like water. A small smile found it's way to my face and I knew the others looked just the same. Except maybe Rose and Jazz. They usually looked stern and pained respectively.

We walked straight in to the administrative office, gathered our papers and left leaving the jaws of the receptionists lying on the ground. Silly humans always had stars in their eyes when they looked at us as if we were gods. We are monsters. Plain and simple. We may not drink human blood but that doesn't make us safe. Right as the bell rang we all split our separate ways. I knew that later I would have lunch with all of them and Gym with Emmett. Moments after the bell rang the halls were empty, silent. I myself with all my future seeing ability got lost. What I wouldn't give to be Edward right now. To be able to read the minds of the other students and simply use them as maps. Then again I would have to hear all of their thoughts about us and our student bodies. I think I'll stick with the visions.

Voices. I could hear voices down the hall near what looked like the stairwell. I could also smell something, something different than human. Something dangerous. Alarms exploded behind my eyes as I walked silently closer. As I turned the bend I could see what looked like two young girls talking closely. From where I stood I could see that they were both relatively beautiful. While the one girl had dirty blond hair and an olive complexion the other had long wavy brown hair. It looked so soft, all I wanted to do was run my fingers through it. I could feel and unfamiliar tugging in my lower stomach as venom flooded my mouth. What was happening to me?

The brunette beauty leaned in closely and kissed the other girl softly. I heard the girl moan and press herself further into the brunette as she ran her fingers through the thick dark locks. I felt a painful pang in my chest and another tug in my belly at the sight. Breast to breast, stomach to stomach, hands roaming they moved down on to the floor. I had unconsciously moved closer to the lovers, seemingly pulled by the flood of warmth in my stomach. They began to pull apart and by the time I reached them they were about a foot away from each other. The blonde was breathing heavily as the brunette just smirked and placed her hand on the other girls cheek as she began to lean in for another kiss.

"Excuse me?" My words shocked us all. Well the blonde and myself. The brunette still had yet to look at me. The blonde looked at me wide eyed before she scurried down the stairs leaving me alone with this mysterious girl. She stared at the space the girl had once been with a look of resigned anger on her face. I felt a ripple of heat in the air before I smelled it. I smelled fire, heat and sulfur coming from this girl. It was so thick I could taste it on my tongue, feel it burning my lungs and clouding my brain. It all seemed so familiar. As I watched her stand up I felt a massive sense of déjà vu burst through the flood gates of my mind. I watched and waited in horror as I caught a glimpse of purple fire leaking from her eyes. Purple orbs with swirling red flames that licked her dark pupils pierced through my mind and with her gaze drew an all consuming fire that wound it's way around my heart, squeezing the dead organ. I never had time to scream.


	3. Chapter 3

I was in hell. I had to be. Everything was turning black and the burning… I couldn't imagine the transformation had felt any worse. It felt like fire was surging through my long dead veins, drawing my body taught with agony. I was being consumed, I knew this, yet I couldn't bring myself to care. Then I was flying. Straight over the countryside. The cool air did little to cease the burn, I felt as if it would never end. The sound of shattering glass and screaming was so faint compared to the roaring of the flames. I wanted it all to end. The yelling, the burning, the falling. And end it did as I finally hit the ground with a sickening crunch. Looking up amidst the earth and rock vaulting skyward I realized that I had been thrown through the window. Seemingly by her. As she stared down at me I couldn't imagine a reaper could be any more lovely. Her flowing mahogany hair fluttered ever so gently in the breeze, the tips licking her porcelain face drawing ever more attention to those eyes. Those beautifully deadly eyes. Cocooned in the crater my body had made I could feel the burning slowly retreating, the usual frigid cold seeping its way back into my tattered body. All of this went unnoticed. We locked eyes once again and her brow raised in.. amusement? Pity? Indifference? She was so hard to read. I never wanted to stop trying.

I sensed more than heard Edward coming towards me, my eyes still trained on the girl who had thrown me from the building. I hadn't even felt her touch me. I tried replaying the moment in my head but all I could remember feeling was that awful burning then the rush of air and the tinkling of broken glass as I plummeted toward the earth. My panic and confusion wasn't the only thing clouding my brain. White-gray clouds began to swirl in front of my eyes. I watched as Emmett hurled himself at the girl only for her to dodge every attempt. Even at vampiric speeds he was no match. Rosalie joined the fight after Emmett took one good blow to his chest. Still the girl just didn't seem phased. In fact she seemed quite bored. In a flash too quick for even our eyes to notice she had grabbed both Emmett and Rose by their throats and hurled them down in to Jasper and Edward who had been scaling the walls. Four more craters appeared in the earth as dirt and stone sprayed upwards. Still the girl seemed… bored. Annoyed maybe? Certainly not like it had taken any effort to dispatch the five of us. I knew if we persisted she would not hesitate to kill us all. I watched apprehensively as she angled her palm to us, then in horror as sparks began to appear then flourish as a mass of fire formed. The air rippled and swirled around her with the heat and force of the mass she created. With a flick of her wrist she sent it spiraling down towards us. As the roaring flames engulfed our bodies and the earth turned to glass I still couldn't think of a more beautiful reaper.

I was up before I had even realized my body was freed from the dirt. Scaling the walls quickly I narrowly missed being thrown back down by Edwards falling body, I didn't have much time. My fingers dug deeper in to the hard brick giving me just the leverage I needed to hurl myself back through the broken frame and jagged glass. Lurching forward my fingers just barely caught her wrist. Tugging gently I pulled her from the window hoping against hope that she wouldn't burn me to cinders.

"Please don't…" our eyes met as I interlaced our fingers. She glanced at our hands then back at my face and surprisingly she looked positively surprised. She pulled me closer till there was no space between us. My body erupted as a delicious warmth spread from the points where I ended and she began. I could feel my unneeded breath picking up, had I a heart it would be beating out of my chest like one of those stupid cartoons where the boy bunny finds a cute girl bunny. Except my tongue wasn't on the floor and my eyes, as far as I knew, weren't shaped like hearts.

"I do not provide favors child. I provide a service." the corners of her rose petal lips turned up in a smirk. I snapped my eyes back to hers not realizing they had strayed. Her free hand snaked around my waist to trail lightly over the skin exposed by my tattered clothing. My eyes fluttered closed at the sensation. This girl was hot. Like three hundred degree fever hot. I was surprised she wasn't melting under her clothes. At the thought of seeing the rest of her body I couldn't stop myself from backing away slowly to get a better look. She wore black leather pants topped with a black and red corset top showing plenty of her creamy skin. Long black lace sleeves and black thigh high boots complete her seemingly painted on outfit. Now my tongue was on the floor. Her ample chest started shaking with what my blood deprived brain could only assume was laughter. Sure enough as I looked back up at her the smirk she had worn before seemed to have doubled in size. I am so glad I'm already dead because I'm certain that had I been alive I would have died from sheer embarrassment. Reaching out she traced her finger down my cheek, leaving a trail of fire in its wake.

"I provide a service." She reiterated, "Meaning I require a payment." Moving closer she leaned in, following the trail her finger had left with her lips. If I was burning before then I was on fire now. I couldn't hold back a small moan as her tongue peeked out to lick the base of my jaw. My hands reached up digging deeply in to the supple leather of her corset. As quickly as she was there she was gone, now standing several feet from me. I saw a flicker of something flash across her eyes before it was consumed by her usual indifferent mask.

"What sort of service?" Call me paranoid but this woman could have obliterated us all with a giant ass fireball. She smirked at me. Again. Does she know any other facial expressions? All I've seen is 'indifferent' and 'smirking'. Even when she almost killed us there was nothing to suggest that she would regret it or even care that she was about to expose herself to the nearby humans. Speaking of which it's a little odd that we haven't heard from them yet. We've shattered windows, torn down walls and created craters. What the fuck is wrong with this place! The air started rippling again as a burning heat danced over my marble skin. Everything snapped in to focus as we locked eyes. She was pissed. Well at least she has another emotion.

"Pay attention girl or I will destroy you and your little 'family'. Understood?" I nodded weakly in response. This girl is fucking scary. "Good leech. Now I will not end the pseudo lives of you and the other children if you provide me with what I desire most."

"OK… How do I know you won't go back on your word? And what do you require? There's only so much I can provide."

Smiling wickedly she began to circle me, walking silently as a snake and possibly just as graceful. Reaching out she stroked my skin again before pausing and laying her hand flat on my hip. "From you my dear Alice I require so little." How the hell did she know my name?

"How did you-"

"The large one wouldn't stop screaming it. Honestly it was rather annoying. And seeing as the two trying so desperately to reach me via the wall were male and the other female was beside him one could only assume the brute had meant you. No matter, from you I require companionship. Simple enough no?"

Simple? I have to be friends with a fire summoning she demon? I think I would rather be forced in to a room full of those mangy mutts from La Push.

"Keep in mind that this is not just for you. If you wish for them to survive as well as yourself then you really only have the one option. So yes. Or no." Definitely no. We could run, hopefully before she could ever catch us. The forest was a mere three kilometers away, if we could make it there then we could dodge the fire as necessary. Definitely no.

"Yes." Wait what?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer time! I don't own Twilight, Lady Meyer does. If I did Edward wouldn't be so emo and his name would be Alice. Actually he would just BE Alice.**

**Thanks everyone who reviewed! XxLostGirlXx, Sadface, WolfDragonGod, Stupid Focking Rope (I particularly love this name :]), lynettecullen, trang-a-lang, Julibee, FuniBunny and Chemical Dreamer. You guys are truly awesome. On with the story!**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**She collapsed on top of me, a slick sheen of sweat covering her body. Her heart was in a frenzy, breathing erratic, as she let out a low breathy chuckle. A shiver crawled down my spine and ignited sparks in my lower belly again. Even her laugh dripped with sex. I pushed her on to her belly. Crawling over her I licked up her back nipping and licking along the way. With every bite she whimpered, every flick of my tongue she moaned. Digging my dull nails in to her sides I dragged them up her ribs reveling in the pink marks they left behind. She lifted her hips pressing her ass in to my clit and I bit her shoulder trying to muffle my moan. The faint sound of flesh breaking was the only warning I had before the deliciously warm liquid filled my mouth. I drank greedily. It was like lava pouring in to my belly. She screamed out and I felt hot fingers diving through my folds. Somehow I managed to pull back as an animalistic snarl ripped from my throat. I was nothing but a creature of instinct right now and she certainly wasn't helping. She made everything even more hazy by flicking my clit and rolling it between her fingers. I couldn't stop the sounds escaping me even if I wanted to. My fingers found their way to her entrance, circling once before plunging deep in to her. She was driving me crazy with her fingers on my clit. I brushed away her hand and rubbed myself on her ass matching the pace of my fingers that were still pumping inside her. **

**I felt as much as saw a light begin to radiate in the room. Opening my eyes I realized it was Bella, she was glowing a bright golden color. I watched in rapture as her face contorted in pleasure the more I stroked her. Curling my fingers I began to stroke the rough patch on her upper wall, smirking as her fingers dug in to and ripped the sheets. The light grew the faster I stroked her walls. I felt her clench around my hand and a rush of fluid as we both reached our peaks, screaming for each other. The light exploded outward, enveloping my body in searing heat. It felt like concentrated sunlight infusing every single undead cell in my body. The pain and pleasure together was so intense and horribly delightful that I came, hard. **

**I could feel a pressure on my belly through the haze left by the blinding power. Through cloudy eyes I could see brunette curls splayed over my flesh. Pulling back Bella met my eyes, a look of intensity marring her beautiful features. **

"**The soil is warm but daisies will not grow there." For some reason this pained me. A brief look of remorse flashed through her eyes, replaced by her usual indifference. Even after all we've shared through our "companionship" over the last weeks she still seems uncomfortable to show me emotion. In fact other than knowing her name and seeing this magic she possesses I know little to nothing about her. Tearing my gaze from hers I got a glimpse of ruby droplets on the apex of her neck. At that moment I was filled with such pain that I was certain my body would be ripped apart. She followed my gaze, her eyes flickering back to meet mine before shrugging her shoulders and smiling shyly. The bite as well as the blood disappeared in an instant. **

"**I am human nor fragile my Alice. You'll find that your eyes have not changed color. Now we must get you home before Edward rages again."**

**Ah well there's always that. Even though I'm still disturbed by the fact that I drank her blood I couldn't help but laugh at her comment. Edward wasn't very happy about our agreement. Even if it meant saving his life he wouldn't have a member of his family reduced to such a life of servitude. It's been six weeks since I, and subsequently Edward, had the vision of her destroying us. Six weeks of servitude to a magic wielding she demon. Six weeks I wouldn't trade for anything. I have never had a friend and from the looks of it neither has she. All she has had were humans that wanted favors from her. She once told me that they want nothing more from her than impossible tasks that she is more than willing to grant. For a price of course. I haven't quite gathered what that is but I'm nearly certain that it involves sex. **

**Standing up I gathered my clothes and quickly got dressed. There was no reason to shower, they would know what we had been up to anyway. They always did. Edward and Jasper would invade my body and mind until I was stripped of the information they sought. Besides I rather liked smelling of Bella. She had a hot spice that radiated from her. Like cinnamon and fire. I loved drowning my senses in her, everything that she is. Reaching out I pulled her back in to me to bury my face in her neck and inhale deeply. She began to purr softly, the sound was comforting yet tinged with danger. It was like sleeping with a lion, just because it was nice for the moment didn't mean it would hesitate to rip you to shreds need be. Turning she caught me with her violet eyes. Unreadable as always she surprised me with a soft kiss at the corner of my mouth. **

"**We must go." Tugging me gently we began to walk down the short hall of her small cottage. She has told me were she to feel the need for space she could simply roam the country side. As it turns out she can run as fast as we vampires. I had a sneaking suspicion that she could even run faster but she seems to not trust me enough to show me the full extent of her powers. Disappointing really. **

**Stepping from the cottage we sped over the lush green hills of England. Running was certainly one of my favorite on a long list of hobbies. Running, hunting, shopping, painting, Bella. At the thought of her I turned to gaze at her. She really was gorgeous. Her long hair trailed behind her in the wind we created. Running was also the one time she seemed truly free. It was like the wind kept her company, eased a great weight from her shoulders. The closer we got to my home the stranger the scent on the wind. It was sickly sweet. I stopped immediately as a flash of fire crossed my vision. Something horrible has happened.**

**Bella must have picked up on it as she began to run faster. The smell was nearly painful now. As we cleared the trees my suspicions were confirmed. Our home was on fire. Dropping to my knees I begged any god that would listen to just let this not be true. How could I have not had a vision of this! What the hell good were my visions if they couldn't save my family! I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me in to a soft body. Dry sobs racked my body as the grief and anguish tried to find some way out. Bella's presence did little to comfort me.**

**A new scent appeared on the wind. Looking up I scanned the area quickly. It's a vampire. A low growl escaped my lips. Felix. And Jane? The Volturi sent them... but why? What made my family a target! A searing pain invaded my body and dropped me to the ground. I just hear Bella screaming for me over my own pained yells. My eyes fell on Jane. The pain was so unbearable I could barely think. I never noticed Bella remove her arms from my body or Felix step forward to remove her from me. My body, while still on fire, was being carried. My mouth had been gagged and my hands bound in front of me. The constant fire wouldn't let up. Somewhere deep in my mind I would bet that Jane was having a field day with this. I wish I could just black out.**

**I wasn't sure how long we had been running. The only constant was the pain surging through me. Jane hadn't let up so far and I highly doubted that she would any time soon. My only hope was that they would have to hunt soon. Felix I know has a voracious appetite. He certainly would need to feed within hours. Maybe his blood lust would break Jane.**

**The air began to ripple as a scream ripped across the sky. This seemed to startle Felix and Jane enough to break their concentration. I didn't even care that I had been dropped in to the mud, Jane had stopped torturing me. White hot flame rained down from the sky hot (no pun intended) on the tails of the vampires. They proved no match a it engulfed their bodies. That same sickly sweet smell ,that I was learning was burning vampires, hit my nose harshly. I didn't have much time to dwell as the earth began to shake and tremble. Looking up I saw what I could only describe as a dragon. With pale, nearly white, scales, a long white mane and beautiful violet eyes it truly was a sight to behold. This creature was as gorgeous as it was deadly. Then Bella was freeing me from my binds. As soon as my hands were free I yanked the gag from my mouth.**

"**Bella the dragon!" She looked confused for a moment then smirked at me. I finally took all of her in. She was naked, her snowy skin bared for all to see. Her hair was snow white and changing, shifting to a golden color before finally darkening the chocolate color I had become so fond of. **

**What. The fuck.**


	5. Chapter 5

**My life officially belongs to Skyrim. Much like the characters in this story belong to Ms. Meyer. **

**Thanks again for reviewing guys! You'll find out everything about the Cullens and the Volturi in due time. Meanwhile I was thinking about writing a one shot to cover a bit of the time gap. My idea for the story will more than likely take a while to get rolling so I didn't want to add filler chapters. Tell me what you think? **

**On with the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

I can't deal with this. I just cannot fucking deal with this right now! A dragon? Really? After all this time and not even a hint! This is... This is bullshit.

"Alice…" She's shaking me. I don't even care. I'm on my knees in the mud and she's crouched in front of me, a small look of worry on her face. I can't process this. This is all too much. She sighed and stood up. Hopefully she'll just leave me alone to just think this through. I watched her back as she walked away, or well tried to. In no time at all slipped her skin and before me was that snow white dragon.

"Why now?" I croaked, my voice just didn't want to work. "Why now? Why after all this? My family… Oh god my family… And the Volturi… And you couldn't even find the time to tell me you were a FUCKING DRAGON!" She didn't even turn around. She just took flight over the nearby forest. Looking around I found a sizeable rock and threw it as far as I could in her direction. I just heard a small shriek of pain and scoffed. It served her right!

I didn't even have time to register she had returned or that she had picked me up by my arms. All I knew was that the ground was suddenly very far away. So maybe I shouldn't have thrown the rock but at least now I can trap her in to giving me answers. Unfortunately I had no idea where we were going and as the clouds passed beneath my feet I realized there was no way to track our movement. All I could see was white and all I could hear was the wind rushing by. The urge to struggle was hard to stifle but I had no way of knowing if she would drop me. My sigh was swept away with the clouds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the sun began to plunge beneath the horizon we too began our decent. When the clouds cleared I could finally keep track of the patch quilt greens and yellows of land. Bella had slowed significantly but she had yet to come to a stop or approach the rolling hills beneath us. I assumed we had reached our destination when I saw the roof of what appeared to be a barn nestled in the hills. Dipping towards the building Bella let out an almighty roar before dropping me through the roof in to the hay that lay beneath. I felt as much as heard a small shift in the hay next to me, looking up my eyes landed on the very naked form of Bella. As my eyes roamed her body I almost forgot that I was angry with her. Standing up I brushed the pulverized hay from my clothes and fixed her with the most furious look I could manage. A small snarl escaped my lips as she stepped closer through the golden straw.

Not even a second later and I had her wrapped in my cool embrace. The stress of the day crushed us to the ground as my ripped and dirty clothes were shed. We rolled in the hay enjoying chaste touches and modest kisses. I had never in my unlife felt such a need for someone, just for a touch, a kiss, anything.

"My sweet, sweet Alice." her whispers caressed my ears and sent a jolt of pleasure down my spine as that familiar warmth spread through my body. Her fingertips stroked the darkening mark on my hip, a sign of our pact, that darkened in hue the stronger our bond grew. Tracing the intricate and bold lines she flipped us quickly, her silver hair cascading down, shielding us from the outside world. Her eyes looked distant as a small genuine smile slipped across her gorgeous features. I took the time to really look at her. Her angular features and high cheekbones gave way to a strong yet feminine chin. Her supple ruby lips tugged even wider as she noticed me study her beauty as I had many times before. Reaching my hands up I traced first her lips, then her cheekbones, her nose, before I tangled my fingers in her long silver locks. Tugging gently I pulled her mouth to meet mine. Our lips moved in sync, each trying to capture the softness of each other. Giggling she pulled away and stood up reaching her hand down, which I quickly captured, and pulling me to my feet. I watched the muscles coil in her arms as she effortlessly lifted me.

"You must hunt, ma petite, as must I." Tugging gently she lead me from the barn.

"You hunt?"

She turned and smiled at me. She looked absolutely radiant in the moonlight as the silver glow caressed her pale skin and haloed her hair. I could never tire of such a view.

"When needed yes." That I wasn't expecting. I simply assumed she ate human food. Then again I simply assumed she was human. I watched her take off before she was replaced by a snow white wolf. I stared gob smacked before taking chase. When we return I have many questions for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The hunt had not taken long. I managed to find a decent sized elk to sate the burning and she caught a few rabbits for herself, not bothering to revert to human form and cook them. We've been sitting in the barn for a few hours, her head in my lap, my fingers running through her hair. The only sound was the deep purr rumbling from her chest. In the corner was a pile of clothes that she had managed to obtain at some point yet we had not managed to scramble in to them. I had so many questions for her. Where were we? What were we doing here? She was a dragon. How had this happened? Why hadn't she told me? Everything was piling up and I needed answers. Her long hair was still that eerie silver color though now I was beginning to see had a slight tinge of purple to it. Why hadn't it faded to brown like last time? And the French. Where had that come from?

"Ask your questions mon cher petit." Her voice startled me from my internal rambles. I still didn't know where to start. I looked down at her expecting those purple orbs but her eyes were still closed, rimmed by thick black eyelashes, almost like black lace.

"What are you? Are you a human that can turn in to a dragon or were you a dragon first? How did you turn in to a wolf? How do you know French? Why hasn't your hair changed back to brown? Why didn't you tell me what you were? Where are we and why are we here? I have so many questions Bella. So many questions that I fear have no answers…" Everything spilled out at once and I was terrified that she wouldn't answer me. So terrified that she would lay still and feign sleep or worse yet, leave. Leave me in this barn in god knows where with all these questions with no answers.

I felt a silent laugh rock her body. "Vos trop de souci, ma petit. You will have your answers. But for that I need a place to start, my sweet."

"What are you?"

She sighed and rolled off me only to sit on my lap. "I, mon cher, am a dragon. We have lived long before the time of the buveurs de sang, a time when your kind were weak to the sun and slaves to their thirst, only able to barely survive, not thrive as they do now. I was hatched long ago when the Celts began to settle this land. My clan kept close to power as the throne changed hands from Celts to Franks on through to the start of the hundred year war. My clan had been great supporters of Charles IV. For the entirety of the war we did whatever necessary to secure the throne of France to Charles and his blood."

"Wait I know this…. Joan of Arc? Was she…. Was she a dragon?"

"You catch on quite fast. It was not one of my best moments, fighting for a cause I had no business in. Fighting to help my clan feel "mortal". For politics and money. I lived for another century or two with my clan in France before leaving. I wished to travel. I had never been outside of the country before. So I escaped, I traveled southwest through Spain before catching wind of your kind building an empire. Apparently while my kind busied themselves with mortal qualms your kind had been flourishing. I kept my ear to the ground trying to root out these children that fancied themselves in a position to hold power. When I finally caught wind of movement it was too late. My clan was scattered, many dead. Your kings had begun to make their mark on the rest of our world. The lune chanson were being driven near extinct, any and all that could threaten them were being eliminated. A few dragons made peace with your kings. Preferring to be servants and guards and advisors rather than rip the filth limb from limb. My own kind betrayed me, betrayed all of us. I did what I could, rounded up as many lune chanson as I could and put them in to hiding. Anyone that could pose a threat went in to hiding. Eventually I too had to hide. The threat was too large, your kind had thrived and had gone unchecked for far too long."

At some point I had pulled her in to me, tracing small circles on her back as tears slowly trailed down her cheeks. I couldn't possibly imagine what she was picturing, what she had seen. We sat like that for mere moments before she pulled away to continue answering my onslaught of questions.

"As I have told you I have lived in France since humans had settled its soils in 2500 B.C. Though I know many others I have always preferred the French language. The language of dragons is far too coarse and all others pale to it's beauty. As for my hair I keep a glamour on when mortals are about. Silver hair is for the elderly or strange now a days. It's best to keep appearances. My form can be any that I choose, whether human, wolf, dragon or another. My magic knows little bound."

"So where are we?"

"I had so hoped you would have been able to guess. We of course are in France." My eyes grew wide. France? We were just in north eastern England. Crossing a whole country in less than a day just seemed so… so… I don't know. Unreal? Even for me. I barely registered her pull away in my shock. Righting myself I watched as she closed up upon herself. She was closing herself off to me and I hadn't the faintest idea as of why. My fingers brushed across her perfect shoulder before pulling her back to me. She didn't pull away when I moved back to hold her. Something is terribly wrong with her, I couldn't decide what to do. To pry or not to pry?

"Alice… Your kings, the Volturi. Those people that killed your family, they're after me Alice. It's all my fault." Again my eyes grew almost comically wide. They were after Bella? But why?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WHY INDEED!

**I don't really like this ending BUT I wanted to leave it off around this point. I'm kind of fiddling with the idea of making a musical fic! Either Spashley (south of nowhere) or of course Bellice. I have so many ideas! I'm also drawing up some concept art for a particular scene that I just adore that's coming up in the story. Thanks again everyone for all the reviews, story alerts, favorites and just reading in general. You guys are awesome!**

**Free cookies and pop tarts to anyone who can tell me when the hundred year war started!**


	6. Chapter 6

**More disclaimers of jealousy that I don't own the Twilight verse. Ms. Meyer does and that's totally awesome for her. **

**On another note I realize that I haven't updated in a while but between two jobs and an EXTREMELY clingy girlfriend I haven't had any time to actually write but from now on I'm gonna try to keep to updating at least once a week. Also that one shot is on it's way to being finished so look for that soon. **

****

**She refused to speak anymore that evening. As she lay sleeping I couldn't help but ponder over the evenings events. If what Bella said was true then she was well over four thousand years old. Human history dates the first settlement of what is now France as 2500 B.C. Assuming of course she was "hatched" near the time of the settlement of Gaul. While interesting it doesn't solve my question. Why are they after her? We need more information. There's just too much we don't know.**

"**I can hear your speculation." She sat up from my lap, running her fingers through her silver hair. "We must go. There is much to learn and very little time." She stood and crossed the barn to the clothes she had obtained the night before. She tossed me a small bundle of fabric before slipping in to a pair of black trousers, turning away I too began to dress. Unfolding the bundle I saw that it was a simple dress. The bodice was a pale green that complimented the darker near forest green of the skirt and sleeves wonderfully. I traced my fingers gently over the golden threads decorating the bodice. The design was so similar to the pact mark that I began to wonder just how old this dress was. **

"**Where did you say you found these clothes?" I slipped on a pair of simple black shoes. They looked almost like ballet slippers, the thought made me smile. I already sucked at acting human, these would just make acting so much harder. It was funny in a way. Edward and Jasper always said I walked far too quietly, even for a vampire. A wave of grief hit me so hard I was sure the wind would be knocked from me where I human. They were truly gone… All of them. There had to be a reason. Senseless violence wasn't the way of the Volturi. But if Edward and Jasper were also dead then they certainly didn't just make another play to obtain our power. **

"**We must go." Turning my jaw nearly dropped. Bella was wearing the simple black trousers with high heeled black boots that covered up to her knees. Her simple white tunic was trimmed with a deep blood red, from the plunging neck to the billowing long sleeves. My eyes clawed their way from her waist where the shirt was neatly tucked to the amulet she had adorned, silver with a small blood red stone. Looking higher I noticed her hair had been pulled back in to a pony tail and tied with yet another red ribbon. She had never looked more stunning. We were standing toe to toe before I had even realized I moved. My fingers found their way under her tunic and stroked the supple skin of her abdomen. Her eyes bore in to mine in yet another of her unreadable expressions. Our lips barely brushed before she pushed me gently away. "We must go." I nodded, a little disappointed, and slipped my arm in to hers. **

"**Where are we off to?" **

"**We need information. There's a town a few miles in to the hills, with any luck someone will know something." **

"**How are these people supposed to know about what vampires are up to?" A small laugh escaped her lips, she tugged on my arm a little as we began our walk to what I could only assume was this town. There are laws to prevent humans from knowing anything about supernaturals so I'm a little dubious as to what we could possibly find.**

"**Many towns in these lands are inhabited by those who are more than human and occasionally less. If there is something to be found we will find it there. The High Council does not hold favor among many."**

"**High Council?"**

**She turned giving me a wry smirk. "You didn't think vampires ruled all did you? Even the savage raids on the lune chanson by Caius were supported in some way by the Council." Anticipating my questions she continued. "The High Council is composed of many leaders of the supernatural world. Your kings of course compose three of the seats along with Lyceus, the Horn Hind of the werewolf clan, Olna Queen of the Fae, the Demon King Lidio, and magician or two to represent the mortals touched by magic." My gasp made her laugh again before stopping abruptly. Looking around I could tell no difference in the terrain that would have caused her to stop short. **

**Before I had the chance to ask two armored men appeared from the hillside. I snuck a look at Bella to see that her expression had not changed. Sensing no immediate danger I turned back to the guards. They wore silver breast plates that stretched up over their right shoulder. Leather tunics, which padded their chests and stomachs, were tucked neatly in to leather trousers. Bits of iron and leather formed bracers on their forearms, the left of which was resting on the hilt of their swords. A vision flashed quickly of the two guards opening a gate to a bustling town. When I came to I saw Bella smiling and holding a forearm of one man in what I recognized as a warriors greeting.**

"**Isabella, it's been so long. It's good to see you again." Said the guard beaming. I felt a storm brewing in my gut at their exchange but I quickly passed it off as the after effect of my vision earlier. Bella's pact symbol had made my visions stronger than they had been. Unfortunately I had found it difficult to track my family. A small pang of guilt surged through me at the thought. My visions were stronger than ever yet I couldn't even save my own family. **

"**It's good to see you too Marcus. And Sol how have you been?" The other guard gave a shy smile and dipped his head. **

"**I've been promoted to the guard full time now." **

"**Wonderful. May we enter?" The guards nodded and stumbled over each other trying to get to the large wooden gate that had appeared on the hills. Marcus stuck his arm in a slot and twisted. Blue and orange light spilled from around his arm and the seam of the door creaked. Pulling back he and Sol each grabbed a door and opened the gate to the bustling town I had seen before.**

**Bella tugged my arm again as we entered the market. We were getting glances from some and open mouthed stares from others. Obviously Bella had been here before but from the looks of things she had never come with company. I snuck another look at her face to see that she looked guarded. Sensing my eyes on her face she turned to me. Our gazes locked and the guarded look faded a bit to show pride shining through though I couldn't imagine why. Averting my gaze I took a look around the market. Maybe I could get in some shopping before we left this place.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**We arrived at an inn a short time later. Bella excused herself to speak to the barkeep while I took a look around. It didn't seem very large but from what I had already gathered from this place nothing was as it seemed. At the market there had been stalls selling small gems that light fires when thrown and pills that turned in to loaves of bread when water was added. The whole inn was built of beautiful mahogany except the bar which was made of cherry. There were pictures along the walls that showed the opening of the inn as well some local celebrities and some awards given to the inn and the surrounding town. **

**Warm arms snaked around my waist as a firm yet supple body pressed in to my back. I bit my lip tentatively as her lips grazed my ear. "To these people you are my mate, not simply bound in pact. Do you understand?" Her warm breath ghosted over my ear and neck as she talked. It took all my power to hold back my moan. "Good. We must keep up this appearance, it is not… appropriate… for one such as I to go without a mate for as long as I have." I turned in her arms to look into her stern violet eyes. I nodded in agreement. "I believe I have found a lead but there has been a complication."**

"**Complication?" **

"**Yes. We must cross the barrier to the motherland." I stared at her a little confused. Her face looked grim.**

"**I'm assuming you don't mean Russia."**

**Her expression hadn't changed any. "No. It seems our only informant has crossed over in to the land where magic originated from."**

"**So what's the complication?"**

**She sighed a bit and removed her arms from my waist. "In order to cross the shield I will need to contact Trent, The Magician King. He is not too fond of my clan. Now come, we do not have time."**


End file.
